The god within words
by Alexia-Esco
Summary: God lives within words, so you must never lie. Lovino's grandfather taught Lovino, Feliciano, and Antonio that, right before Antonio made a promise and moved away. Years went by and they met again, this time, one of them would become a liar. Based off the manga "Kamisama Ga Yadoru". Rated M for the half lemon at the end. AU Human names used.


Happy birthday Spain! And happy late birthday to Japan! Oh and Happy Early Valentines Day Everyone! :D

**Warnings**: OOCness and half a lemon near the end.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Hetalia or the manga "Kamisama Ga Yadoru"

* * *

"_Lovino, Feliciano, Antonio, God lives within words, so you must never lie." A man with dark curly hair with a few wayward curls and deep golden eyes told his grandsons and their friend as they sat by his legs picking flowers. _

"_Does God live in my words, too?" Asked the eldest of the children, Antonio. _

_The man smiled at the boy he loved as if he were his own grandchild before answering. "Of course."_

_Antonio turned towards the eldest grandchild, Lovino. Lovino had dark mahogany locks with one of his grandfather's curls sticking out by his bangs. His light green eyes widened in shock as he found Antonio's emerald ones in his face. Antonio's dark brown curls were a mess around his head, but they looked nice on him.  
"Then, even though I'll be moving far away, I'll definitely return. And then I will marry you, Lovi!" Lovino blushed. "Because I really love you! It's a promise!" A smiling and blushing Antonio confessed. _

_Blushing and with a shaking hand, Lovino intertwined his pinky with Antonio's. "Yes… It's a promise." Romulus smiled fondly at the young couple at his feet and helped young Feliciano make the couple flower rings to consolidate the promise. Feliciano had lighter hair than his older brother, and he shared his grandfather's eye color. Romulus laughed when a young Lovino, blushing and pouting, and ran away from Feliciano as the younger boy tried to place a flower crown on the new 'bride'._

* * *

**_After saying that… _**

A young man with dark curly hair and sun-kissed skin places a bouquet of daisies in a vase of fresh water at a home shrine with Romulus' urn. The shrine also contains other flowers, a photograph of a smiling Romulus, candles, and small trinkets that the decided man was fond of.

The light green eyes of one Lovino Vargas, watch as the older man prays at his grandfather's shrine. "Grandpa Roma, I'm home." The other man whispers with a sad smile. "I'm sorry for being late, I really miss your stories. I wish I could hear them again."

**_The boy returned as a man. But from his mouth… _**

"Okay! Now that I'm done greeting Grandpa," the man turned towards Lovino, the younger clearly not expecting the older to turn to him so quickly. "One again, I'm home, Lovi." Antonio Fernández Carriedo smiled at Lovino.

**_That promise was never mentioned. _**

"_Has he… forgotten all about it?" _A worried Lovino asked himself as he tightened his grip on some folds created on his pants. "Welcome home, Bastard."

* * *

"Lovi!" Lovino sighed as he turned around to see an energetic Spaniard run up to him. "Morning~."

"It's already noon. Are you sure you'll be all right like that?" He asked a bit of concern showing in his voice.

"I'll be fine if you could just lend me your notes!" Antonio placed his hands together as if praying, and closed his eyes tightly, he was pleading.

"Not again." Lovino deadpanned. "There's no helping you… ah, right…" Lovino pulled his backpack towards the front of his body and rustled around until he pulled out his notes and a DVD box.

"Hm? Ah, Feliciano said you wanted to see this. Here, I'll lend it to you." Lovino said as he gave Antonio the notes and box.

"Seriously?!" His emerald eyes shimmered with happiness before they dulled and he became depressed. "Ah… But I don't have any TV or computer at home…"

"Eeh?!"

"Ever since I came back, I've been so busy working. Even when I'm home, I'd just fall asleep. So I thought I wouldn't need those…"

"Hmm… then, want to come over, bastard?"

Antonio blushed. "Eh?"

"But my parents won't be home until dinner time, and Feli said he'd be at that German- Potato's house with that Japanese-Closet-Pervert, so there won't be any problem." Lovino stopped in his walking to see what the Spaniard would say.

"Ah… nah… I'll pass. I don't think I'd be able to get any free time soon because of my work." The smile on his face looked forced, that much Lovino could tell. The smile turned apologetic. "Sorry, I'll just borrow your notes for now."

"_Just now… I felt like he was saying… 'I don't want to be together alone with you' in a roundabout way…"_ Lovino watched him closely as he took back the DVD and placed it in his backpack again. "Okay…"

* * *

**_Just when I thought it like that…_**

Lovino's tomato-red cell phone vibrated a few times. The Italian rolled on his bed, away from his sketch, and flipped it open to read the text message he had just received.

[Could you come down for a sec?

Antonio

-END-]

The Italian pulled back his green curtain to see the Spaniard waiting by the gate of the house.

"Sorry for visiting this late, Lovi." Antonio said once Lovino came outside to join him in the cool evening.

"It's all right, bastard." Said Lovino, clearly confused as to why Antonio was at his house so late.

"I'm here to return this." Antonio answered as he handed Lovino a familiar notebook.

"You could have returned it tomorrow…" Lovino took back the notebook.

"Yeah… but this is on my way home…" blushed Antonio. Though out of embarrassment or because of the cold night air, Lovino wasn't sure.

**_Sometimes… he'd come meet me at night with a bunch of excuses. _**

"_Even just for a little, the thought of him wanting to meet me" _the young Italian continued to watch as the Spaniard refused to leave, causing him to blush. "_… is nice…"_

* * *

"Hey, Lovebirds!" Lovino and Antonio stopped in confusion as they heard a loud obnoxious but familiar voice behind them.  
"…What's that?" Antonio asked confused. The albino caught up and laughed his signature laugh in the Spaniards ear.

"Because you two are always together…" Gilbert responded. "People have started calling you that, you know?"

The 'lovebirds' continued to have blank faces. "So!" Continued Gilbert. "To clear that gossip off your shoulders, let's go on a group date! With the girls from Allied Academy at 19 o'clock!"

"Pass!" Lovino answered instantly. "I'm not interested."

"You're wasting your college life!" The albino protested before he sharply turned to look at the other. "What about you, Antonio?! You'll go right?! We're going with the girls from Allied Academy, you know!?"

"Ack…I… I have something to do today, so I'll pass." Again he smiled apologetically.

"Eeh!?" Gilbert was shocked, how could one of his best friends not go? Lovino sighed in relief as a light blush colored his face.

"You heartless jerks!" Gilbert pouted as he ran away.

"A… are you sure you're not going… to that group date…?" Lovino asked trying not to sound too interested.

"Huh?" Antonio asked.

"You never go play after classes, Bastard." Lovino turned and walked towards his next class. "Do you have work today?"

"No… today…" a sudden drop of water cut him off. "Whoa~ it's raining! Darn, I didn't bring an umbrella."

"You should at least check the weather forecast." Lovino growled as they made their way to shield themselves.

"I told you, no TV at home." The Spaniard retold.

"If you don't mind a folded umbrella I can lend you one." Lovino said after much thought. Antonio turned towards him, but only found a turned head and flushed ears.

"What about you?" The Spaniard smiled fondly.

"I've brought a long one." A small, brilliant green folded umbrella with tiny red tomato patterns was presented to Antonio. "Here."

"Ah…" Antonio stared at the umbrella for a bit longer than he should have.  
"What is it?"

"Nothing. It's just that I remember that you used an umbrella with the same pattern in the past." He laughed blushingly.

The sounds of pouring rain, handholding, a blue umbrella, a tomato patterned umbrella, and childish laughing flashed before Lovino's shocked eyes with a skip of a heartbeat.

"I'm borrowing this then." And with that, Antonio took the folded umbrella from Lovino's hand, their fingertips brushing each other's. "See you tomorrow!"

**_Antonio is now with me everyday._**

"So you do remember…" Lovino watched Antonio hurry away and then looked down at his still open held out hand.

**_Compared to a while ago, this should be more than enough. _**

"_But because you remember something like that, I'm starting to get my hopes up again… that you might also remember out promise, bastard."_

* * *

The rain hadn't let up and Lovino was once again walking home alone since Feliciano had decided to go on a random date with the potato, and their younger brother Marcello was away on a school trip.

"_I wonder if he'd come to return that umbrella tonight?" _Lovino thought as he passed a few shops with white dresses in the window displays. He came to a complete stop when he realized they were wedding dresses.

The dress the manikin was wearing was beautiful and simple. It was made of flowing- light white fabric with a sweetheart neckline and a lavender sash going around the smallest part of the upper waist underneath the bust. The manikin held a beautiful bouquet of fake white and lavender roses with beads of matching colors here and there.

A light blush colored Lovino's face as he caught himself fantasizing about a certin green-eyed Spaniard. "_I'm old enough to know that a marriage between two people of the same gender is not possible…" _

"Antonio! Sorry I've kept you waiting." Lovino turned his gaze slightly to see a familiar umbrella rustle open a few shops down from where he was. He watched in shock as a cute blonde with short blonde hair dressed for a date attached herself to Antonio's arm underneath _his_ open umbrella.

.

.

The rest of the walk home was a blur to the young Italian. His room was dark, and he could feel his phone start to vibrate near him, but Lovino refused to move and answer it already knowing who was on the other side.

["_Because I really love you, I will marry you_."] The face and voice of a child Antonio flashed for the millionth time in Lovino's head.

"Weren't we taught that…" His voice almost broke, even as a whisper. "God lives within words… so we must never lie…?" He could feel a few traitorous tears roll, a few of which rolled over the bridge of his nose to join on the other side. "Nonno… *_Antonio ti mentitore__…_" Lovino whispered as he held his pillow closer to himself.

**_The hands that I hold innocently in my childhood days…_**

Antonio watched the dark window as he was once again redirected to the Italians voice mailbox. With a saddened sigh, Antonio hung up his phone and slowly made his way home, checking over his shoulder every few steps to see if the light in the window would turn on.

_**Now I can only reach the fingertips…**_

* * *

"Thanks for lending me this." The tomato patterned umbrella was handed over to a still sitting Lovino as the class lecture had just ended and many of the other students were already making their way out the door, including a worried looking Feliciano. "Actually, I wanted to return it yesterday so I went to your house."

"You can have that." Lovino said emotionlessly as he stood and made his way towards his brother.

"Huh?"

"I wasn't home last night…" Feliciano looked at his brother questionably, but kept his mouth closed.

"Really…? It's pretty rare for you to go out until that late." Antonio stated as the rounded a corner. "Where were you?"

Lovino paused, Feliciano 've'-ing quietly in worry behind him as he for once senesced the atmosphere around his older brother.

"I went… to the group date."

"What…" The Spaniard gasped. "Didn't you say you weren't going?" He asked in a slightly louder voice.

"I changed my mind." Lovino started walking again, Felicaino slowly following his brother. A hand grabbed Lovino's wrist and held him back.  
"Wait! Lovi!" Lovino turned back with an angry scowl.

"Let go!"

"Lovi! Listen…!"

"Whoever I'm with is none of your business, Bastard!" Feliciano flinched at his brother's cold and harsh tone. He was shaking in slight fear when he saw his brother's face change to a slightly pained expression. "I… rather than having to feel like this…

"I'd be better off without that umbrella and any memories of you." Antonio was shocked and pained, that much was clear on is face. "Let go… of my hand."

The grip on his wrist tightened and he felt himself being yanked as the Spaniard answered a strong "No." in his mother language. The next thing Lovino knew, he was being pulled down the hallway in at a fast paste, his younger brother long forgotten.

"Wai… Antonio!" He called as they ran between people trying to get in the building. "Where are you going? What about class…?! Antonio! It hurts!" They were outside now, making their way towards the school's gate.

"You liar!" He heard Antonio yell from in front of him. "God lives within words, so you must never lie! Grandpa taught you that, right?

"*_Deja de mentir sobre tus propios sentimientos_, Lovino!" Lovino was shocked and confused, but he didn't have time to say much else as they ran down the streets.

* * *

"Why my house…?" Lovino asked. They had settled on walking about half way through, Antonio still firmly holding on to the younger ones wrist.

"Please," Antonio said as he turned to finally look at him. "Open the door, Lovino."

The floor creaked as they made their way into the old and empty house. Antonio made his way to a specific room and once there, he slid open the shrine doors to Romulus' urn and photo.

"Antonio…?" The Italian asked. "Why'd you open Nonno's…"

"Actually," The older Spaniard still had his back to the younger Italian, as he started answering and rustling in his pockets. "I planned to give this to you along with the umbrella yesterday. Sorry for taking so long…

A silver band with small red diamonds rested snuggly in a black velvet box in Antonio's open hand in front of Lovino. Lovino stared in shock and confusion.

"Eh… why? Bastard, aren't you giving it to the wrong person?" He asked.

"Wha?! Of course I'm not wrong!" Antonio said angrily with a blush.

"But... what about that bi—girl who shared the umbrella with you yesterday?"

"Eh… That was a colleague I ran into when I bought the ring… she practically forced me to share the umbrella to the station. She was so scary! But… weren't you supposed to be at the group date at that time…?"

Tears flowed freely and rapidly down Lovino's slightly blushing and confused face. "Lovi?!"

"Sorry… I lied." Lovino apologized as he hid is wet face with his arm. He didn't apologize often, but this time, he felt the need to. "I never went to the group date."

Antonio watched as Lovino tried to wipe the tears away so he could see. "You seemed liked you hated being with me, Bastard." A sob broke free from Lovino's lips, shocking Antonio. "Then you shared my umbrella with a girl I didn't know… I really thought that you had completely forgotten our promise…"

The Spaniard was a blushing, flustered mess. "Sorry…" he said scratching the bottom of his cheek in nerves. He sighed and placed his forehead against Lovino's. "it's just that… if I were to be together alone with you…

"I might have not be able to control myself…" Lovino's face was blazing in that embarrassingly too bright of a blush that resembled their favorite fruit. "I didn't want to do that kind of thing… until I gave you the ring and proposed to you properly."

"… Then… There's no need to hold yourself back anymore," Lovino averted his gaze. "Right?" Now it was Antonio's turn to reach tomato-blush maximum. Lovino's left hand reached towards the other. "I've been waiting for you to fulfill that promise… because I love you too, bastard."

Antonio chuckled as he placed the ring on Lovino's left ring finger. "I know."

* * *

Clothes littered the floor starting from the edge of Lovino's bedroom door all the way until they reached the edge of the bed. Heavy breathing and uneven panting was the only sounds coming from the room.

"Haa…uug!" Lovino clawed at Antonio's back, leaving long red streaks to decorate the other's skin, as he was fully entered to the brim. He clenched his teeth tightly, trying not to make a pained sound to make his lover stop. The Spaniard moaned in pleasure as he was fully seethed inside the warmly tight posterior of his Italian.

"Lovi… sorry, does it hurt?" He asked, remembering that it was supposed to make Lovino feel good too.

_**The two of us couldn't have a proper ceremony in a pretty chapel…**_

Lovino couldn't keep his voice from sounding pained, and he was having problems controlling his rapidly beating heart and shallow breathing. "Nnh… It would be a lie if I said it didn't hurt, bastard…. Haa…" Antonio wiped away the few tears from Lovino's eyes and he was shocked to have Lovino cup his face and smile up at him. "But I'm fine."

**_We also wouldn't have any marriage registration. _**

"Say it again…" Lovino whispered against soft lips. "Say that you love me."

**_Just as long as we have the god that lives within our words of promise._**

* * *

The morning rays shined through the closed curtains and Lovino stretched his left hand into the beautiful orange and pink light of the sunrise watching as he light painted his silver and red band. "The ring…" he heard Antonio say next to him. "It's a bit loose, sorry." He said kissing it. "Once I get a proper job I'll buy you a better one.

"Darn it. I really suck. How could I mistake the size…?" He heard the beautiful sound of laughter and turned to see a smiling Lovino watching him.

"Don't worry." Lovino leaned in and placed his forehead against his husband's. "This one is good enough. As long as you fill all this loose space with your words…" He said intertwining their fingers and gently connecting their smiling lips.

**Fin **

* * *

**[A/N:] **What did you guys think? Did I make it a true SpaMano? Well I hope you guys have a wonderful Valentine's Day on Thursday, I know I'll be sleeping in and eating cookies all day while I catch up on the Korean Drama "The Flower Boy Next Door".

**Translations:**

*_Antonio ti mentitore- _Antonio you liar. (Italian)

*_Deja de mentir sobre sus propios sentimientos_ - Stop lying about your own feelings (Spanish)

Again, I don't speak Italian so if it's wrong please let me know. :)

Please review! Review's are LOVE~


End file.
